Normal is Overrated
by heliam11
Summary: After the feudal era all Kagome wanted was to be normal. Or did she? Moving to New York for a fresh start and becoming a teacher Kagome achieved her goal. Well until one day she meets the infamous man out of time. Maybe being normal is overrated.
1. Man out of time

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers.**

"Miss. Kagome!" A little girl with Auburn hair and light brown eyes comes running. Eyes bright with excitement.

"Look" small hands lift up. Revealing a pink and white flower crown.

"Good job Anna, it's beautiful." The little girl, Anna, giggles. Hands linking behind her back. A memory from a different timeline crosses my mind. Of another little girl with a checkered printed dress, a side ponytail, and bright brown eyes.

"Kagome.", looking up I see Ashley, my assistant, walking my way.

"Hey, you ok there?" She peers down at me. Eyes full with confusion and a bit of worry.

Standing up I shake myself out of it. Deal with it later I tell myself.

"Yeah sorry, today's just an off day" I say hoping she takes it and doesn't pry. And she does. I can tell she wants to but she lets it go.

Today is the anniversary. The day it all started ten years ago when I took that fall and first went down the well. It's been years. Years since I last saw my friends no my family from the past. Since I last saw him.

The walk back home is a quiet one occasionally dodging pedestrians. Stepping into my small apartment and kicking off my shoes. I head towards the fridge. Opening it I once again lose myself to my memories. Of a little boy with Auburn hair and big emerald eyes. Of Sango who was strong and graceful but internally torn. Of Miroku who was wise but had the tendency to wander usually with his hand. Of Kilala who was as fierce as she was cute. And of Inuyasha who was rough and brash but was just as lonely.

"Beep beep beep" snapping out of it and closing the refrigerator I make my way towards the couch. Not wanting to linger. Not wanting to get caught up in a timeline that isn't mine. I turn the TV on.

It was the usual, stories about robberies, a couple of car accidents and a feel good story at the end about an old man being reunited with his beloved dog with the help of his neighbors. Until the words breaking news appear on the screen in big bold red letters. A female news reporter is shown outside by Times Square. A big smile on her face looking absolutely ecstatic. Grabbing the remote. I turn up the volume.

"Right here is where it all happened."

"Captain America is back!"

"You heard right! There are multiple witnesses and we got word from Shield itself confirming!"

"For those of you living under a rock. Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, is an honored war hero. Who we all thought heroically lost his life in 1945."

I tune her out then. Instead focusing elsewhere.

Man out of time is on the bottom of the screen flashing blue. Man out of time repeatedly drones in my head. My heart drops, stomach churning, and a whirlwind of emotions flutters in my rapidly beating heart.

"That poor man" I whisper.

 **A/N: Hello, this is my first story. Please review and let me know how I did. I love Kagome crossovers and really wanted to try and make one myself. I'm also obsessed with the Avengers and having a hard time waiting for part 2 coming out next year. Put two and two together and you get this crossover haha.**


	2. Growing stronger

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

Also, this story will be taking place in the first Avengers time frame.

Last thing, hopefully I'm not disappointing anyone, but this story will be a Kagome/ Steve Rogers pairing.

I stood in fear. Frozen in place by those horrifying dark eyes. Screams echoed around me calling my name but I couldn't move. I knew would die if I didn't but I couldn't help it. God those eyes. The being smirked as if knowing the effect he had on me. As if he could smell my fear maybe even taste it. And he probably could. Skin red as blood canines and talons long enough to slice threw me. I wouldn't last a second.

"Kagome!" I couldn't figure out who had called my name. It didn't matter for no one could help. Inuyasha could've any other night but tonight was the new moon and he was human. Sango and Kilala were off to the side protecting a fallen Miroku who had taken too many poison wasps inside his wind tunnel. And Shippo God where was Shippo.

I was out of arrows too many used on the low-level demons who had lead the attack. I wouldn't have been able to use them either way much too paralyzed with fear. His arm reached out for me claws flexing aiming for the killing blow and dammit I couldn't move. Why! Move! I scream to myself. Internally begging myself to do something.Anything.

As the hand came closer my fingers began lifting to do what I had no idea. Pausing I felt my heart drop as I saw Shippo run in front of me. Arms extended as he stood tall attempting to use his little body to block my form. The blow would kill him. He will die because I was too weak to move. Little Shippo who I promised to protect was now standing in front of me ready to protect me knowing he will die by doing so.

Desperation fueling me my arms began rising a flicker of pink light forming at the tips of my fingers. Building in strength I put all the energy I had left. I will not let him die. Not for me.Not like this.

Releasing the energy, I watched as it soared towards the frightening creature reaching his hand and watching as the blast rapidly disintegrated flesh. Blinded by the pink blast the last thing I heard were the screams of a dying demon.

Jolting upright and frantically glancing around I find myself in my apartment bedroom. Pressing a hand on top of my pounding heart I try to ignore the feel of sweat rolling down my neck and the tears streaming down my cheeks. It had been three days since the news of Captain America coming out of the ice. And along with America's cheers came the dreams. Some were pleasant, a reminder of another time filled with laughter and smiles but with it also came the horrors. The nightmares, of another time filled with death, fear, and turmoil. I wish I could tell myself that it was just a nightmare that it hadn't happened. To tell myself to go back to bed. But it wouldn't be true. That wasn't a dream it was a memory. One that I wish I could burry deep into my subconscious. But I knew, that memory would stay with me forever.

"Shit." Running a hand through my hair cringing at the dampness of it I relinquish any hope of sleeping in Glancing at the clock the numbers 6:37 blink back at me. Getting up and making my way towards the restroom I begin washing my face. Hoping to do away with the feelings the dream evoked. I need to run I quickly decide. Running always helped. Quickly getting changed I began to make my way outside. Running always brought me back to the past but in a good way. I could even close my eyes and imagine fresh green grass, tall trees, and the smell of clean air. The streets were empty. It was the weekend and no one in their right mind would be up this early. I picked up the pace letting the fresh morning breeze play with my bangs. That dream my mind began wondering reliving it once more. That day had changed me. It changed the outlook I had. Yes, I knew death was always a knock away on the other side of the door but never had I ever realized just how close it was. It made me change the way I viewed myself. It made me face reality. Besides Shippo, I was the weakest link. I was an untrained Miko running around in a school uniform in a timeline that I didn't belong in. Arrows the only means I had of protecting myself and even then, I didn't always hit the mark. Inuyasha could not always be there. Sango, Kilala, Miroku, even little Shippo would not always be there to help. I needed to become stronger. I remember waking up the next morning the first face I saw was Shippo and I couldn't control myself. Sobs burst through my lips, a mantra of I'm sorry tumbled out and no matter how much Shippo had smiled or tried to reassure me I knew I could've lost him and it would've been my fault. And from the tears flooding his eyes I knew he knew. And that killed me.

"Miroku.." Silence fell around the camp, it was the first word I had spoken after this morning.

"Yes, Lady Kagome." All eyes were on me.

"I want you train me. You too Sango." Words of protest were spoken along with words of comfort and reassurance.

"Do it." Everyone stilled. No one expecting him to readily agree. Glancing at Inuyasha who was staring Miroku down. His face set not in its usual scowl but eerily calm. He then turned his gaze towards me face contorting.

"We almost lost you. Shippo too. I couldn't help you. I couldn't..."

"We almost lost you" he repeated. No one knew what to say. I was relieved. I thought he would put up more of a fight.

"Ok." Miroku relented.

"We'll start tomorrow. After a night's rest and your energy returns."

"Miroku will take the mornings while I will train you during the evening." Sango agreed.

"Thank you." I breathed out. Relived they had not fought me over this. Rest came easy that night. Closing my eyes hopeful for a better tomorrow. I will get stronger I vowed.

Starting to slow down and easing to a walk I notice the sun beginning to peak through the tress as people began bustling around. Shops beginning to open for the day. Spotting a familiar taco truck, I felt my stomach rumble. Walking up and seeing the owner peeking his head out his smile kind and welcoming. After ordering and receiving my breakfast taco I walk to the nearest bench sitting under a tree and enjoying the slight breeze it provided. Despite it being a rough morning I felt like it was going to be a good day. Looking up I paused squinting towards the museum on the other side of the street. They were setting up a new exhibition. Excitement taking over I make my way over internally wondering what would be featured. As someone who had lived through history I became fascinated with it. Stopping in front of the museum and seeing someone bringing over a cardboard figure I shifted to let him pass only to freeze after seeing what the figure was. Or rather who. It was a man in a blue suit with a white star adoring the chest. Red and white stripes decorated his middle and a blue mask completing the look. A mixture of emotions swirled within me. It was him, the infamous Captain America. Well at least in cardboard form.

"Captain America." Whipping my head to my left I see a young lady a bit older then me by the looks of it. Her eyes meet mines and I felt nausea flutter in my stomach. Her eyes are bright but it's the look of pure adoration that sets me off. A look of a person who just saw their idol.

"I need an exhibition on what's under his suit." She winks at me turning and leaving me alone to stare at her. Glancing back at the cardboard figure my heart clenched. This poor man. He only just woke up a few days ago and the hawks are already swarming. His face was everywhere, on tv, the newspaper, and now a museum. He was no longer a person but someone to idolize. The pressure must have had an effect. America's Hero. I couldn't imagine seeing a museum of my friends in the past. How would someone even remotely understand what we went through. I thought of Sango. How everyday was another day her brother was in the clutches of Naraku. Of the guilt she carried. No one would understand how she cried herself to sleep wondering if she could save him. Wondering if she had to kill him to do it. And now this man who might have had no one left no place to call home. He is now here to do what. Live up to America's expectations. This man was not just some new story. He was a person. No matter how much she wanted to know this man. To have someone who understood her in ways no one ever could, she would not step foot inside that museum. Walking away was easy. So easy she did not notice a hooded figure peaking out from beside the building watching her.

A/N: A big thanks to all who had reviewed and followed, I honestly was not expecting it. I'll try my best to update faster. Thank you to KEdakumi for letting me know to put a disclaimer of the time frame. And also Deadpool-girl for the helpful tips. I will try to work on it.

And I know, no interactions with the two main characters but I'm working on it.

Thanks again!


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the Marvel Universe.**

 **This fanfic takes time in the first Avengers Movie timeframe.**

 **Last one, this pairing is a Steve Rogers/ Kagome pairing.**

Picking up the ringing phone I felt a smile form on my lips as I saw who was calling.

"Hey mom." Shifting to lean on the headrest of the couch I toe off my shoes.

"Kagome, how are you dear?" Smile widening at the sound of her voice I shift so that my feet are tucked underneath me.

"I'm doing good, just got done running a few errands." I decide to leave out the whole Captain America ordeal. She was already worried enough with me being in another country. I didn't want to add to it.

"Good and the kids?" She loves hearing about my class.

"They're doing great. I've been working on our next project we just did flower crowns and they loved it."

"Oh, that's nice sweetie." She gave a pause then as if hesitating.

"Sota came over yesterday..." furrowing my brows I wonder where this was heading. Immediately I felt nervous. Hoping she didn't know.

"He told me about the man who was pulled from the ice, Captain America... How are you faring, are you really ok Kagome?" She sounded worried and I couldn't stop the guilt from flooding in. I should've known she would find out. It's probably all over the news at home right now. Old wounds from the war reopening. Closing my eyes, I knew I had to answer.

"I'm as good as I can be mom. I mean I can't help but feel for the man but what can I do. I moved on. The past is the past." We both new that wasn't true. Time might have gone by but what I went through, it stayed with me. It still haunted me. She paused, and I let myself hope she will drop it. I knew that she tend to worry but I needed time. Time to figure out what his reappearance meant for me. Maybe everything maybe nothing. Did I not move here to get away from the constant reminder of a world not so normal? A world so beautiful and filled with life but also filled with death and despair. Part of me didn't want to meet him. I was doing fine in my little bubble. I was normal, and I never asked to fall into the past. Never asked for the responsibility of protecting a jewel that had the power to destroy everything. Normal was safe.

"If you say so..." my mother didn't sound convinced. Neither did I. But she let it go. Instead we talked about other things like Sota and his girlfriend. About how cute they were together and how my mother thought he would pop the question soon. Of my grandfather who still threw ofudas at random strangers visiting the shrine. That made me chuckle. It used to make me mortified but now I see the humor in it. It felt good to talk with her. I miss her dearly, but I couldn't stay.

"Alright sweetie, I'll let you go." Glancing out the window I realize that we had been talking for at least an hour. It was already getting dark.

"Ok mom, thanks for calling. I miss you." And I really did.

"Me too, I'll talk to you later sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too mom." After hanging up I make my way towards the fridge. It was past dinner time and my stomach had been grumbling for the past half hour. Opening the fridge door stomach dropping at the emptiness of it.

"Shit." I forgot to get groceries. Berating myself for my forgetfulness I glance at the clock it was only a quarter past seven I still had enough time to do some quick shopping. Putting on my shoes and grabbing my purse I head out. Let's see, I need eggs, bread, cheese, rice… Loud laughter broke my concentration. Glancing over towards the sound I see a small family. The mother and father were on either side of a young child. Both holding his hand and at the count of three they would swing him and he would burst into a fit of giggles. Smiling at the endearing scene I thought about my family. My mother was very demure, sweet and loving the perfect motherly figure. Although most say I have her temper. I was young when my father died, but from what I do remember he was great. His smile was bright and wide, eyes kind and gentle, people were always so drawn to him. My mother said he was very outgoing a stark contrast to her more shy personality. It was what drew her to him she said. My grandfather would get glassed eyed whenever he spoke of him. I then thought of Sota who was in his last of his teenage years. He was now a handsome young man, but he would always be my little brother. He never knew our father; my mother had been pregnant with him when he died. But I had made a promise to her as a little girl that I would love him enough to make up for his absence. A promise I held close even now. Frowning I can feel the guilt creeping in. While I kept my promise, I knew he had been hurt with my decision to move. But it couldn't be helped. After I had finished my quest, I became withdrawn. I always knew there was a possibility of being sent back to my time and mentally I braced myself for it, but never would I ever be prepared for just how painful it was. I can still remember that day so vividly. How I sat there inside the well for what seemed like hours. I cried until I thought I had no tears left only to cry more. My mother was the one who found me. Eyes red and swollen nails broken with both dirt and blood underneath. I had tried to dig my way back. After refusing to move my mother had to climb down. Trying her best to console the inconsolable.

After that day, I sat under the goshinboku for weeks. Quiet and still. I wouldn't let anyone in, I didn't tell anyone what had happened. How could I? I wouldn't have been able to even form the words. Slowly I was losing myself to a past that was never mine to begin with until finally, my mother had had enough. Never had I seen my mother cry. Never had I seen her yell. Not since my father died. Tears streamed down my face as I stood there watching my mother's face contort in pain. I could only stand there watching as she fell apart crying the tears she had not allowed herself to cry for the past three years. It was in that moment I had realized I was not the only one who had suffered. I was not the only one still suffering. Although I was the one who had to endure all the pain, death, and evil in the past. My mother had to endure it in the present. All alone with no one to confide in. She had to stand back and let her only daughter run rampant in a past filled with constant danger. She had to stay here and greet me with a smile when all she wanted to do was beg me to stay. Beg me to forget and let someone else take up the mantle. My mother was strong. But even she had her limits. She finally had me back but now instead of the past keeping her away I was.

"Excuse me." Looking up I realize I was in the way of a man exiting the store. Quickly mumbling an apology, I make my way inside. Wandering around the isles I start to grab the items I need putting them in my basket as I speed through my list wanting to get home. Tomorrow was Monday and I want to go on a quick run in the morning and to do that I need sleep. Watching the cashier run my items I quickly pay then begin my walk home.

The streets were clearing out, pedestrians here and there hurrying their way home. There had been an increase of robberies in this area lately. The news actively warning for people to stay in. It looks like people were taking their warnings seriously. Shivering a bit as a chill ran up my back, I scold myself for forgetting my jacket. Adjusting the grocery bags tensing a little as I heard multiple footsteps behind me. Too close for me to be comfortable. It's nothing I tell myself, although the hairs along the back of my neck were beginning to rise. Lowering my head and peeking out from underneath my bangs I spot three men. Large in build one holding a beer bottle while the other two were watching me intently. A knot in my stomach starts to form. Turning my gaze back to the front I realize we were the only ones on the street. I was small in build and female to boot, as far as they knew I was the perfect target. Making sure to keep my pace steady, I take a right instead of going straight not wanting to lead them to my apartment building. The footsteps continue to follow as laughter sounds behind me. Narrowing my eyes, I increase my pace. There is an alleyway up ahead. It has a dead end, but I can catch them off guard. Using their preexisting assumption that I will be easy to overpower to my advantage.

"Hey." One of them slur out, probably the one holding the beer. Choosing to ignore them I continue forward. Almost there I think to myself.

"Hey, he's talking to you." His buddy barks out. Anger in his tone from my lack of response. Coming up to the alley I turn in putting my bags down off to the side and spinning around to face my followers watching as they enter behind me. As they step into the light I'm able to see their faces. One of the men steps forward eyes trailing my form as a disgustingly pleased smirk touches his lips.

"You're a cute one aren't you." His friends murmur in agreement, watching from the entrance. I feel a snarl pull at my lips as I hold my head high standing tall refusing to show any form of weakness.

"We won't hurt you." One of the lackeys in the back add glancing at the man next to him his eyes show he has no intention of keeping his word. Staring them down I knew the only way out is to fight. The man in front took another step forward as I stood waiting. Each step he took I counted down patiently waiting for the time to strike.

3… My heart pounded adrenaline pumping as I felt a rush of excitement take over.

2… I widen my stance right foot slowly inching back preparing to lunge.

One more step. Thump. Thump. Thump

Now!

Sprinting towards the first man I raise my arm aiming for a punch to the face. He manages to block the blow quickly using his other arm to swing in for a hit. Swiftly moving to the right, I grab his forearm turning inward as I lean forward using his momentum and weight to flip him over my shoulder. One down I thought before charging towards the one on the left using his shock to my advantage. His stance was widen bracing himself for the punch he thought was coming. Instead I leap off my right foot planting my left on the brick wall before pushing off twisting my body to connect a kick to his head the blow knocking him out. Landing I feel arms wrapping themselves around me as a chest is pressed against my back. "Got you." The man whispers the strong smell of alcohol hitting my nose. Not missing a beat, I throw my head back feeling the back of my head collide with my assailants' nose. With a loud cry the man lets go of me. Quickly spinning around I throw two fast punches one hitting his abdomen the other aiming for the family jewels before spinning and delivering a round house kick to the side of his head. Knocking him down. Catching my breath, I hear a grunt from behind me. I turn around just in time to see the first man being thrown against the wall beside me. Tensing I spin around spotting a tall form standing at the entrance.

"Ma'am are you alright?" The voice was male. Squinting I try to make out his features, but the shadows were hiding him from my view. As if knowing my intention, he steps into the light and I have to stop myself from gasping. Emotions ran rampant within me far too fast for me to decipher. Swallowing thickly I answer internally wondering if the gods were up there laughing at me.

"Yes, thank you. I could have taken him though." I nod towards the man he threw against the wall. Like he weighed nothing. Looking back at him he smiled. It was kind and honest. Very nonthreatening.

"That I don't doubt." Shoulders dropping, I was uncertain on what to do next. I had thought about this man for the past week. Thinking of all the different scenarios meeting him could've gone. In all I was in control. I was the one who did the approaching. But now face to face I couldn't have felt any more loss. Any form of control I thought I had was ripped right out from under me.

"Ma'am?" Quickly glancing his way, I realize I had zoned out. Smiling, I attempt to regain control of the situation.

"Sorry, the adrenaline is still pumping." He nods expression showing concern before shifting his gaze towards the discarded grocery bags. Standing there I watch as he reaches down to pick them up. Eyes turning on me.

"Do you live close." Blinking in confusion I give a nod. He smiles then only to comment offhandedly, "Good I'll walk you home." Quickly I hear myself sputter taken aback by his boldness. Taking a deep breath I try to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"You don't need to do that. I can take care of myself." I counter. A groan is heard from behind me adding fuel to my argument.

"I saw. But what if they had a gun." Pausing I knew he was right. But what are the chances of getting attacked a second time. Quickly dismissing the thought. After all, what were the chance of falling down a well and ending up 500 years into the past. With my luck it was pretty damn possible.

"What about them?" I inquire instead. I was pretty sure it wasn't safe to leave those men out and about.

"It's already being taken care of." Snapping his flip phone close. His attention now on me.

"You ready?" Hesitating for a split second fear already spreading doubts in my mind I force myself to take a step forward. Too late to back down now I tell myself. Nodding in consent I join him at the end of the alley. Nerves already building I tell myself to remain calm. Needing to distract myself I motion for the bags he's carrying.

"I can take that." Reaching for the grocery bags pausing when he lifts a hand to stop me.

"Please I got it. Can't have a dame doing all the hard work." He gave me a smile and I understood partly why America was so smitten with him. As we begin walking me leading the way we fall silent. Neither knowing what to say.

"You gave them quite the beating." He began trying to break the silence. Glancing towards him I see a smile gracing his lips. "Serves them right for trying to take advantage of a lady." He frowns then, brows furrowing and eyes going distant. Not knowing what to say I stay quiet. Letting the nightly creatures fill in the silence instead. It was surreal. Strange even to know that this man had been through so much. To know he was not as alone as he thought and that he had someone who understood. I saw my younger self in him. I remember how I felt after being forced back. How even now there was a feeling of not belonging. Surrounded by people who were blind to another world another time. It was as suffocating as it was lonely. It still is. Lucky for me no one knew of my struggles. How hard it was to find my way back. To force myself to fit in a world that never felt more foreign. But this man, everyone knew. My stomach tightens imaging the pitying glances, the looks of admiration, and even the looks of fear he must have received.

"I'm sorry I was late." The sound of his voice startled me out of my own reverie. Blinking I turn to face him. His face is set in a serious scowl. Eyes far off voice filled with remorse. It was as if he was apologizing to someone else. Recognizing it immediately it left me wondering if I had the same look when I thought about the past. Not knowing what to say but wanting to reassure him I say the only thing I can think of.

"You were right on time, thank you."

 **A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and followed, it definitely gives me motivation to continue. I'm sorry I took so long things have been busy with work and school. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully I can have it out before the week ends.**

 **So they finally met! I know it may be a little cliché but when I thought about it I just didn't see Steve Rogers walking up to some random female unless he had to. Also Kagome tends to be a magnet for trouble and she always ends up meeting new friends in the heat of conflict.**

 **I'm glad ya'll liked the flashbacks in the last chapter. The scene with Shippo was originally longer with more detail but it kept messing with the flow of the story so I had to cut it.**

 **MidnightReader1: Omg your comment made me chuckle just because I had originally planned to make this a Kagome/ Bucky pairing but while writing this it kind of switched up on me. But I would love to make that pairing in the future!**

 **Stargazer013: Thank you! I was hoping not annoy to anyone with the slow build.**

 **Tsukikageshi: I actually had that oh moment while writing the conversation with Kagome's mom. I debated if I wanted to go into detail with it or not. The movies from what I know of only mention Germany and Hydra and I'm basing this off of the movie rather than the comics. But I did put a slight mention although I'm not sure if it was too subtle. But thank you for mentioning it. I may use it later on in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Marvel Universe.** **This takes place at the end of the Captain America First Avenger movie and it will go into the First Avenger movie.** **The pairing is going to be Steve and Kagome.**

 _"I'm sorry I was late." The sound of his voice startled me out of my own reverie. Blinking I turn to face him. His face is set in a serious scowl. Eyes far off voice filled with remorse. It was as if he was apologizing to someone else. Recognizing it immediately it left me wondering if I had the same look when I thought about the past. Not knowing what to say but wanting to reassure him I say the only thing I can think of._ _"You were right on time, thank you."_

He pauses, brows knitting together, and I quickly look away gaze turning down towards my feet. The silence stretches as I mentally chide myself.

"Well glad to know, I have a bad habit of being late." I glance his way meeting his gaze and I feel myself relaxing. His lips tilt up in a smirk amusement clear in his eyes. His smile is contagious even though his joke is a bit lame.

As we walk I find myself studying his form from the corner of my eye. He was tall, easily 6 foot maybe taller. With blonde hair that fell onto his forehead and eyes clear blue. They remind me of the blue sky in the past. Before the contamination before the pollution. Pure, clean, and bright.

He had on khaki slacks and a blue and white button-down plaid shirt underneath a brown leather jacket. A bit old school, but not surprising considering he probably feels more comfortable wearing the fashion from his original timeframe. Just as I had when I first started my travels in the past.

Seeing him up close, I admit he is handsome. He didn't seem to have a single flaw reminding me of the demons in the past. I absentmindedly wonder if it is the result of the super serum.

Handsomeness aside, what really drew my attention was his aura. In the past, Miroku taught me how to control my own. Instead of random burst of uncontrolled energy he showed me how to channel it. First, he showed me meditation and after I mastered it I was able to draw on my energy easier. It became second nature. Being able to control my miko opened a lot of possibilities for me. I wasn't only able to shoot purification arrows but channel my miko through other objects like a shakujo staff and even my own limbs. He even taught me how to read energy signatures and later I managed to learn a bit of healing from another Miko in a nearby village. It took years to master but having been in the past for 3 years I had a lot of time to practice. I would never be as natural in fighting like Sango but I was damn near close.

Calming myself I lightly fan out my own energy brushing it against his. My eyes widen by how pure it feels. Surprising considering, he was a war veteran. War tends to change people they become jaded, having seen how harsh the world really is. How cruel people could become. As someone who had seen the horrors that came from a man wanting too much, I find it admirable he was able to stay true to who he was.

Concentrating, I can feel a foreign entity in his aura, almost completely merging to the point that even I would have missed it if I didn't know any better. Searching deeper, I feel myself frown as I feel a small dark stain in his aura, growing slowly. It isn't malevolent but its dark. It spoke of regret, of guilt, and despair. My chest begins to ache recognizing the emotions easily. The stain was just that a stain. It could be removed. Not completely but enough. But only if he allows himself to heal. And knowing how hard it is I can't help but feel sad for what is to come. Not wanting to sink deeper in my own dark thoughts I sever the link.

As we continue to walk I thought about his earlier words. 'What if the men had guns.' Would my powers deflect bullets? It deflected objects in the past but usually they were of demonic nature. Lips tugging downward I wonder if…

"What style do you use?" Glancing up, caught off guard at the broken silence, I catch his eyes. They were curious but also a bit shy. It seems he wasn't used to being so bold. Pausing a bit, I try to figure out how to phrase my answer. I couldn't necessarily say I learned from a demon exterminator 500 years ago. Or that said style was specifically designed for the art of demon slaying.

"It's actually a mixture of older Japanese styles." I say instead attempting to keep it vague. Instead of being deterred he leans in eyes curious.

"Really? Where did you learn it?" Heart clenching, I look downward hoping he didn't see my face fall.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry." Smiling wearily, I answer.

"Someone who was very close to me taught me. It was her clans' style."

He looks at me his curiosity deflating. He must've caught the past tense.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok." I wave my hand in the air hoping to ease the guilt.

"My friends and I used to travel around Japan and after I learned her style I took an interest in other styles. I ended up developing my own using what I learned" His eyes lit up again interest winning over ingrained politeness.

"I didn't see much but you used your opponents' weight against them. That's smart." Smiling at the praise I thank him. Looking forward I feel myself shiver and I once again chide myself for forgetting my jacket. I hear rustling beside me as I rub my arms attempting to warm myself.

"Here." Coming to an abrupt stop I stare at the jacket he was handing me. Feeling a blush heat up my cheeks I quickly raise my hands waving them a little too close to his face almost hitting him as I try to brush off the kind gesture. He gently grabs my arm and puts the jacket in my hands urging me to put it on.

"You've been shivering since we passed that bakery." As I open my mouth he motions for me to stop. "I don't get cold so don't worry about me Miss." Avoiding his gaze I look at the offending item of clothing as another shiver runs through me. Putting it on I immediately find myself basking in the warmth not only the jacket provided but the warmth his body heat provided. Feeling a bit awkward I raise my head eyes meeting his as I thank him. Voice coming out in a shy whisper not used to being treated so nicely by the opposite sex. Anytime Inuyasha did something nice there was always an insult close behind. With his lonely and sad up bringing he wasn't used to people being nice to him so he hid his feelings with tough words and a brash attitude. As we begin walking I find myself becoming anxious. We were two streets away from my apartment building.

"What made you want to learn… If you don't mind me asking?" I could feel the curiosity, but it seemed his old school ways were holding him back a bit from being more forward. I took a moment to think about my answer feeling a familiar pain when Shippo's face appears in my mind. Taking a deep breath, I try not to get lost in my memories.

"While I was traveling I would always end up getting in a lot of trouble…" pausing eyes furrowing I contemplate my next words. "One day someone very dear to me almost got hurt protecting me." Lowering my head, I feel the shame that always came with the memory.

"After that day I made a promise to myself that no one will ever be hurt because of me. I wanted to be able to protect those precious to me." He stayed quiet letting me talk his pace slowing down to match mine.

"And you know the rest." I shrug trying to brush off the emotions that were starting to take over. Surprising myself that I even said so much to a stranger. Maybe it is because I knew some part of him had to understand. This man had made the ultimate sacrifice for millions of people. People he didn't know. Eyeing my building I come to a stop letting the silence take over.

"Well this is it." He's still looking forward brows knitted together. Not knowing what to do I gesture to my bags.

"I can take those, thank you." I smile as he glances at me. The look in his eye has me pausing. Quickly it disappears as he hands me the bags. "Glad to help." He murmurs sounding a bit distracted. I adjust my bags and turn making my way towards the steps. Trying to ignore the feeling that I was walking away from everything.

"Wait." Pausing I turn towards him. He looks a bit torn and my heart speeds up not being able to read him.

"I'm Steve." Looking at him I debate whether I want to give him my name. I could just nod and smile and be done with it. Let this night be just a memory. But looking back on this I didn't want there to be any regrets.

"Kagome." My heart is pounding, and I feel the urge to turn tail and run. But it had been years since I was able to sincerely call anyone a friend and I longed for someone to confide in. We stand there staring at each other both unsure what to do next. It wasn't love at first sight or even attraction but there was something I found in him that I will never be able to find in anyone else. We share a common life experience. And I found myself not wanting to let it go.

"Please don't be alarmed but this isn't the first time I've seen you." My stomach flutters as I start to become nervous. Did he know something? Did shield find out about me? But how? Panic starts to build, and it only stops as he finishes his sentence.

"I've seen you before, at the front of the museum". I feel relief wash over me the fear fading away as I study his face. His brows furrow lips tilting down, looking uncomfortable at the admittance and I wonder where he is heading with this. Standing in front of my apartment heavy silence overcomes us. Street quiet, a slight breeze blowing, brushing blonde hair across his forehead. He looks up again expression curious but slightly guarded.

"Why didn't you go in?" taken aback by the question my gaze searches his. This wasn't just a random question based off curiosity. He wouldn't have held onto something as little as this if it didn't mean something.

Hesitating, I whisper in a soft voice, unsure if he could hear me. "The same reason you stayed outside." His face relaxes eyes softening. He nods to himself and something in me can't help but hope I said the right words.

Looking at me he gives me a smile, it was different. I couldn't describe the words but the genuine and openness of it took my breath away.

"Thank you, ma'am, for keeping me company tonight." He pauses hesitating as words seem to fill his mouth with no way of tumbling out. I lean in closer waiting. Instead, "Have a good night Miss. Kagome." Thoughts run rampant in my head. Part of me wants to end it, say goodnight and leave it as that. Go on living the life I had worked so hard to have. Lacking in its thrill and adventure, very mundane. The kind of life I would have had if I had not fallen in the well. The life I would have had if I ignored my responsibilities and left the jewel to rage havoc in the past and hope for another to save the day. The other half though, craved this companionship. Wanted whatever this is to happen. I knew that if I let this go there will be no one else. It wanted me to bask in this newly found kinship I share with him.

"Goodnight Steve." Instead I let it slip away. Too scared to take the leap of faith I did a decade ago. Too scarred to let someone else in. He gave one last smile and turns on his heel. And I wait with baited breath, hoping he will turn back. But he only continues to walk away. I feel defeated and I berate myself for allowing myself to feel that way. This is what I want I tell myself. Turning and entering my apartment building I don't notice a head of blonde hair and blue eyes following my form.

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it's always nice reading your opinions and getting some feedback. I** **honestly debated whether or not I wanted Kagome to still have her powers. Its one of the reasons why it took me so long to mention them. I also tried not to rush anything with the characters. I really want them to be able to build a friendship first. So I'm hoping I was able to portray it like that and not as an immediate attraction. Especially considering Steve's only been awake for a week and he was pretty infatuated with Peggy before he was frozen. And still is at this point. Also with Kagome I feel like the thought of telling someone can be terrifying. I don't see her telling him the first time.** **I'll try to update before the week is done.** **One last thing, I hope anyone affected by the recent Hurricanes are doing ok and are safe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or anything from the Marvel Universe.**

The world is in chaos. Bodies thrown across the field along with the carcass of our enemies. I could see Sango across the field, her expression crumbling with tears streaming down her face. She's yelling at me, but I couldn't hear anything except for a bone chilling scream. The air is thick, with winds whirling at high speeds whipping my hair around me. I'm carrying a small bundle, clutching it against my chest clinging to it as it my life depends on it. I look up as I see Inuyasha kneeling in front of me tears flowing down his cheeks. His expression guilty and broken as he opens his mouth. He's talking to me, but his words remain mute to my ears. His hands reach for mines, grasping them in a bone crushing grip. Frantically, I shake my head and I feel my heart tearing into two. He gives up, reaching forward to cup my face and I can see him mouthing my name.

"me."

"gome."

"Kagome."

His voice breaks through the silence and I realize I am the one screaming. Looking down I see a tuff of auburn hair and a crème tail drench with blood and I feel myself breaking. Gasping I try to catch my breath but my heart stutters painfully and I can't breathe. I can feel my world caving in and I hear Inuyasha's voice trying to coax me out of my hysteria. Clenching Shippo's body closer to my chest I hear myself begin to mutter incoherently. I lay broken and separate from the world. Mind far too gone in grief. I remain oblivious to the static energy that begins to charge around me. Sparks of fluorescent pink scatter around flickering and growing in color and in strength. The jewel lays whole besides me still an angry purple. Tainted with lust for power and a strong malicious desire for a wish. Unknowingly it begins to pulse in sync with my own energy as both my power and the jewels intertwine. A mixture of pastel and lavender. Swirling towards the sky around me. I miss the horror on Inuyasha's face and the scream from Sango. Mind too tormented by grief. Instead I whisper a wish and my world forever changes.

The hum of the air conditioner fills the silence of the night. I find myself sitting on the window sill knees drawn against my chest staring out the window. The streets are empty, not a living being in sight. A full moon high up in the sky giving the city an unearthly glow. Shivering I draw my cardigan closer around me. Heart heavy with regret. My eyes shift, focusing on the drawer across from me. Visualizing the small box that house what is left of a curse. Leaning my head back against the wall I close my eyes, picturing the final image of Inuyasha in my mind. I imagine the feel of Shippo's fingers twitching before all went dark. Stomach knotting, I open my eyes, gaze shifting and catching sight of something foreign. Squinting I lean forward, reaching out for it. As I get closer I pause drawing back as my mind connects the dots. It's Steve's jacket. Folded innocently at the edge on the window bench I'm currently sitting on. I forgot I had it. The events of last night had been pushed back, the nightmare of today taking precedence. Hesitantly I reach forward, and I gently brush my fingers against the jacket. Mind picturing Steve's face. His expression as I walked away last night. I can imagine it was similar to mines right now. Grabbing the jacket, I bring it closer to me. The memory of last night plays in my mind. I wonder if he had nightmares too. Dreams of love ones left behind. Of lost goodbyes he never had the chance to make. Any regrets?

I had many… Staring at the jacket I bring it closer, holding it against my chest. I force the image of Shippo's bloodied body from my mind. Inhaling shakily, I get a whiff of the jacket. It smells of detergent and leather but there is a distinct smell that is purely Steve. Its masculine and earthy and it does well to calm my rapidly beating heart. I sit there, my body curling in. Hugging a jacket belonging to a man I've only met once. But it soothes me, and I ignore the implications. I overlook how dependent I'm already becoming of him. Of someone I've only met once and may never meet again. As the night carries on the repetitive clicking of the clock's hands fades into the distance. I allow myself to drift off to the smell of Steve and for the first time in a week my dreams are silent.

Walking along the sidewalk that lead to the school I find myself joining a crowd of parents and their children. Nodding to some familiar faces I keep to myself. Sighing as we enter the school's courtyard.

"Miss. Kagome!" I turn around recognizing the voice before I see little Anna running towards me dragging her father with her. Finding myself smiling at the scene I wave as I make my way towards them.

"Good morning Anna." Nodding to her father I repeat the sentiment receiving a good morning in return.

"Miss. Kagome, I showed my dad my flower crown!" Her voice crescendos as she bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, did you?" I smile her bright personality infectious.

"Yes, he even wore it!" I bite my lip as I see her dad eye her in dismay and I pretend I don't notice the blush staining his cheeks.

"I bet it looked really nice Anna.", I say. I try hard to keep a straight face. If possible, Anna's smile widens, and I feel the excitement rolling off her in waves.

"It did! He looked really pretty!" I raise my hand to my lips coughing to cover up my laugh. The look in her dad's eyes tells me he knew.

"I looked handsome sweetie not pretty." Anna's face scrunches in confusion at the correction. Before any more embarrassment could come to the dad. I take my leave.

"Well I need to set up my classroom, but I'll see you in class", at her nod I turn allowing a wide grin to appear on my face. Poor guy.

Entering my classroom, I begin setting up. I pass out boxes of crayons and I put a stack of construction paper on the front table. Ashley, my assistant has a dentist appointment this morning and I pray the kids will be manageable until she comes back. As I finish setting up the bell rings and I turn to open the door. My class is line against the wall and a smile forms on my lips. Letting them in, I greet each one, already feeling the stress from this morning fade away. As my kids find their seats I walk to the front of the room and begin to explain the next project. It's a booklet of their names. Each page will have a letter of their name and there will be a drawing underneath. The drawing will be an object or an animal starting with the letter. I made my own to show the class as an example. The first page has my first name and when I turn it, it has a K on top with a drawing of a kite underneath. As I finish explaining the new project to the class my eyes scan the room. I search for any confused faces.

"Does anyone have any questions?" I pause for a few moments and when no one raises their hand I continue. "Alright one row at a time." I point to the first row. "Will you all come to the front to pick your colors." I wait for the last student to sit down before I point to the next. After everyone has chosen their colors I tell them to begin. I make my way around the class checking up on each student. I ask them what they're drawing and try to give helpful hints to anyone who needs it. Smiling I pass Anna, she's in the middle of drawing an ant. Its head is too small for the body and it has one too many legs. Her face set in deep concentration as her little tongue peaks out the side of her mouth.

After I'm done checking up on everyone I walk to the front. Sitting down, I begin working on some papers hoping I can get done before recess. Open house is a week away, and I want to make sure I'll be ready for it. This project will be shown to the parents. Glancing at the clock I realize time flew by. Recess is a couple minutes away. I frown as I realize I'll have to get my class out by myself. As the bell rings I see eager faces staring at me. Holding back a grin I stand up and make my way to the door.

"Alight guys, those of you in this row come line up at the door." I wait for them to do so and move on to the next.

"Ok class remember there are still other classes going on, so we have to be quiet." At their nods I open the door making eye contact with the teacher coming out of the room next to us. She looks a bit frazzle and I can't help but sympathize. We all had those days. As I hear whispers starting to spread and rise in volume I turn around.

"Don't drop your bubbles." I tell them watching as my students proceed to catch imaginary bubbles in their mouths by closing them and puffing out their cheeks. I hold back a grin thinking to myself how adorable they all look. Turning around we continue to walk and when I see my assistant making her way towards me I feel my shoulders relaxing. I give her a nod as she joins me and we all make our way towards the playground. Once we get there, I turn facing my kids. I smile as I see them shifting their feet eager to run towards the playscape.

"Alright guys, your free." I hear exclamations of excitement and I watch as they take off. Turning to my assistant Ashley I ask how her appointment went.

"Good, no cavities." She smiles showing off her pearly whites before quickly apologizing for being late. Waving her off I assure her it was no problem.

"How was your weekend?" she asks. Pausing I debate whether I want to tell her.

"It was fine, I ran into a bit of trouble, but it worked out." She turns to me eyes questioning and I decide to tell her, having no one else to confide in.

"Captain America saved you from muggers!" I give her a pointed stare and she apologizes.

"Not necessarily, I pretty much handled it myself." I say offhandedly.

"Is he hot? Omg he walked you home. Did you get his number?" blinking I stare at her.

"Please tell me you got his number" Her voice lowers eyes pleading and when she sees my face, she frowns.

"Oh no Kagome. Please tell me you didn't pass up a chance to bang Captain America." I feel my face getting hot ducking as I see an older teacher giving me the look.

"Ashley." I hiss a bit scandalize. The poor guy just woke up from being frozen for 70 years, you would think people would have a bit more compassion. Or at least wait before trying to climb into his bed.

"I didn't want to seem like one of his fangirls." I mutter along other things I think to myself.

"You're crazy. If I have to be a fan girl to bang him, I'll do it." Blushing I look away. Still not used to such bluntness coming from a female. Westerners are a lot more open with these things. We continue to talk about other things until the bell rings.

After work, I decide to walk home and other than the foot traffic it's pleasant. Walking just like running always soothes me. I love being on my feet just as much as I love being outside. As I make my way home my mind wanders back to the jacket. And what to do with it. Steve knows where I live so will he come to get it, or will I have to find him? Scrunching my forehead, I realize I didn't really know how. Where do I start? Chuckling I imagine putting up flyers with a photo of his jacket around New York City. Did I even want to see him again? Yesterday I let him go. My fear getting the best of me. But now that I have his jacket, I find myself hopeful. And despite any doubts I want to try. It'll be foolish to let this opportunity pass. I feel my resolve strengthening and with newfound confidence I put an extra oomph in my step. Determination only building and…

BANG!

Jolting back hand grabbing my nose I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Fuck!" I yell out. I put pressure on my nose and attempt to lessen the pain. Closing my eyes, I try to will away the tears. When I open them, I see a male gawking at me. I can't tell if it's because I ran into a freaking pole or my language. Not in the mood I turn to glare at him feeling sadistic pleasure at the way he coward.

"What? Problem?" I snap. He shakes his head frantically before scurrying off.

"Shit." I mutter checking for blood. That's going to bruise.

"Are you alright Ma'am." Recognizing the voice, I whip around seeing Steve standing off to the side looking a bit apprehensive. At the concern in his gaze I force myself to swallow the scathing remark. Because no I am not ok.

"It hurt." I whimper out instead and he bites his lip trying to hold back a smile.

"I bet it did." I narrow my eyes at him not liking the amusement underlying his concern.

"Did yelling at the poor fella make you feel better?" he asks, and I lift my head up in defiance.

"Yes, he had to have seen me heading towards it. He could've said something you know." His brows lift, not expecting my answer before scrunching up looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I saw you heading for it, but you didn't seem to hear me when I called your name." he looks slightly ashamed and I nod in acceptance waving him off with the hand not holding my nose.

"It's fine, I've been a bit distracted lately." He looks curious but doesn't press.

"Come on let's get you some ice, it's beginning to swell." He holds his arm out and I hesitate before moving. I feel his hand lay on my back as he guides me inside the bakery we passed by yesterday.

"Oh!" remembering I turn towards him, ignoring the staring customers.

"I have your jacket." I exclaim. He nods smiling.

"Yeah, I was on my way to get it from you." He responds. Nodding I stay silent not knowing what to say.

"Ma'am." Looking up, I meet his gaze, stomach flipping as I see genuine concern. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll get the ice." I nod not in the mood to fight him. Finding a small booth in the corner I sit down waiting for him. As I let go of my nose I notice the stares. My stomach churns as I realize it wasn't because of me or my throbbing nose. Desperate to ignore the stares I grab a menu eyeing a picture of a blueberry pie and groaning as I hear my stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?" Startled I whip my head towards the sound of his voice. I open my mouth intending to lie only to stop as my stomach decides to vouch for me.

"I skipped lunch today" I say folding into myself as I see his gaze narrow. His look is stern, and I feel like a child being reprimand. Not liking the feeling, I defend myself.

"I forgot my wallet." I say. It sounds meek even to my ears. His stare doesn't lesson. He opens his mouth but is interrupt by a waitress. Sighing in relief I turn towards the lady.

"Hello, my name is Tonya, can I get you both anything to drink?" Her voice is too chipper, and her eyes are zero in on Steve. I open my mouth to decline but Steve beats me to it.

"I'll get a glass of water please. And…?" He looks at me and I know I have no way of getting out of it.

"Sweet tea please" the waitress nods eyeing me a little too hard before walking away.

"Here." He holds out a bag of ice wrap in a towel. I grab it and put pressure on my nose. Hissing at he coldness I meet his gaze.

"Thank you." I mutter, and it sounds a bit muffle from the pressure. I watch as he moves to sit across from me. He's eyeing me, and I can't help but feel nervous. Refusing to squirm I remove the ice and glare.

"Yes." My tone comes out a bit too sharp. I was in pain and his stare was making my stomach do flips. Instead of replying he reaches for a menu and hands it to me. I open my mouth to protest only to stop. Looking down I bite my lip. Guilt creeping in. I'm being rude.

Taking a deep breath, I eye him from underneath my bangs. He looks slightly hurt and I notice his jaw clenching.

"Thank you." I say, and I mean it. He didn't deserve my anger. He's been nothing but helpful. He looks up meeting my gaze, eyes searching before he nods. I feel my shoulders relax glad to be on his good side again.

"Did you want the blueberry pie?" He nods to the menu where the pie is picture. My stomach rumbles and I feel my face getting hot.

"I don't have any money." I repeat. He waves me off.

"I got it. Can't let a lady go hungry." He smiles and it's very charming. I think back to the words Ashley said. I also think of the ogling waitress. Internally wondering if he knows the effect he has on women. I thank him squashing the urge to ask.

"What are you getting?" I say instead. He leans back ruffling his hair.

"Peach cobbler." He smiles eyes crinkling. I feel my head tilt. I had peg him for an apple pie kind of guy. Or even pecan.

"Why peach cobbler?" I ask, finding myself curious. He looks up at me pausing before he answers.

"It's amazing." His smile widens and it's the first time I've seen him look so at ease.

"They put cinnamon in it and make their own crust. And when it touches your mouth it just melts." He's leaning forward now hands laced together and I find myself smiling. His excitement contagious.

"No way, it melts in your mouth." I say voice dropping down to a whisper. I sound like I just heard something scandalous. He nods expression serious. He's playing along to my banter and I bite my lip to keep myself from smiling. I slam my hands on the table, ignoring the inquiring stares around me.

"Well I'm sold. Looks like I'm getting peach cobbler." He smiles.

"But." I pause putting emphasis on the word watching as he cocks his head to the side waiting for me to continue.

"If it doesn't melt in my mouth you owe me blueberry pie." I say, my tone serious. He stares before a soft boyish laugher comes out. I tilt my head, liking the sound. I expected it to be deep and masculine. I like this much better. It's light and maybe one day he'll be able to do it more.

"If it wasn't so good I'd be scared." He opens his mouth to continue when our waitress returns with our drinks.

"Are you both ready to order?" She asks. Steve glances at me and when I nod he turns to her. He politely orders the peach cobbler and I ask for the same. Nodding, she tells us to wave her over if we need anything else. She turns to leave not without sneaking a peak at Steve. I place a hand over my mouth, trying to hide my smile. Steve of course remains oblivious, and I wonder if he's just humble or if he really doesn't notice. As I watch him sip his drink I get the urge to talk.

"So, do you come here a lot?" I inquire. He looks up from sipping his water. Placing it down he swallows before answering.

"Guilty." He admits, his voice is sheepish.

"I've passed by this bakery all the time, but I've never walked in." I admit.

"Well you're about to become a fan." He pauses before beginning again.

"How long have you been in New York?" Looking at him I answer.

"Two years." I take a sip of my tea, licking my lips from the sweetness I return the question. He pauses looking unsure. And I don't expect an answer.

"I just moved back." I nod accepting his answer. If he didn't want to tell me I won't push. I know how it feels to want to be normal.

"Honestly, I haven't had a chance to explore the area. Weird huh?" He glances up, looking relieve at the change in topic. "I haven't either." He admits. Nodding I ask him how he's been adjusting. When he gets quiet I chide myself for bringing it up.

"I'm…"

"Here you go." Our waitress interrupts and I silently thank her. She repeats the order as she places the pies down. She asks if we need anything and at our negative she walks away. Steve turns to me expectantly and I pause.

"Go ahead and try it. I want to see your face as euphoria touches your taste buds." I burst out in giggles not expecting such wit.

"Alright but remember blueberry pie if your so call euphoria doesn't live up to my expectations." He nods expression unconcern. I grab my fork and eye the cobbler. I'll admit it did look good. Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells. I grab a small portion on to my fork and bring it towards my mouth. I find it hilariously adorable how he leans in. Face eager for my reaction. I put the dessert in my mouth and my god it really did melt in my mouth. Stifling the groan, I debate on putting up a front and saying it's just ok. But his face is just too hopeful that I couldn't crush it. I swallow the piece and pause for effect.

"Wow." His face breaks out into a huge grin.

"I told you." He looks a bit smug, and I find I didn't really mind. Already going in for a second bite. He shakes his head in amusement before digging in himself.

"I must admit this is the third time I've gotten the cobbler this week." I nod not surprise in the least. It's just that good. We eat in silence and I'm surprise when his voice breaks through.

"So, what do you do?" Swallowing, I answer.

"I'm a teacher." I smile as I think of my kids. They could easily drive me crazy, but I adore them. He nods looking interested.

"What do you teach?"

"I teach pre-k." He looks surprised.

"What?" He shakes his head before replying.

"After seeing you fight off the muggers yesterday I thought you'd be something else. I'm sorry for assuming." I wave him off not bothered in the least. I pause not sure whether I should ask but I'm curious.

"What about you?" He pauses a moment too long before replying.

"I'm a bodyguard." I nod and watch as his shoulders drop. As we're finishing up our cobbler I find my gaze wondering to him He's absorb in his dessert paying no mind to what's around him. I don't let it fool me. I know he's very aware of everything. War does that to you. Smiling wistfully, I find myself grateful he forgot his jacket. Yesterday, I had let fear overwhelm me. Instead of giving this a chance of becoming something I walked away. With each step I took I felt the heavy filling of regret. It was an awful feeling. I never ran away. It's something that I always pride myself in. But I did, and it made me sick. Now I have a second chance. Maybe now I can overcome my fear and put my trust in him. Something I haven't been able to do since the past. Maybe by doing so, I can finally be able to move on…

I feel my stomach tightening. Anxiety filling me. I have to do this I tell myself. I watch him finish off his water and his eyes meet mines. They're inquiring, and I know he knows I have been watching him. Deciding to just go for it I open my mouth. Butterflies fluttering in my tummy.

"Since your new here how about I show you around?" I ask. All noise from around me is silent as I find myself focus on him. I watch him pause. His eyes searching mines and I feel extremely vulnerable.

"As friends." I quickly add not wanting to come off too strong. I also didn't want to seem like I'm coming on to him. After a moment of silence, I find myself losing confidence, only for him to finally respond.

"As friends?" He questions, and I feel myself nod a bit too rapidly.

He stays quiet seemingly hesitant. I try to convince myself it wasn't because of me.

"You don't have to… It's just a little hard for me to make friends and you seem like you need one." After the words leave my mouth I sputter waving my hands in front of me hoping I didn't just insult him. Way to go Kagome. He stares at me a bit too long and I start to feel uncomfortable. Not able to get a read on him I find myself missing the relaxed man who had just raved about peach cobbler a few minutes ago. Wanting to take back my earlier words I continue.

"Not to say you need any but I just thought…" Oh god I'm rambling. Putting a hand on my forehead I stop myself.

"It's ok." Looking up I see him staring back. Amusement filling his gaze.

"I've been told that before." I nod. Glad I hadn't insulted him.

"You don't seem the type to struggle making friends." His says. I stare at my empty plate; his words stinging. I used to make friends so easily but now I just feel the weight of the past. Any friendship is always superficial, and never did it go any deeper. Looking up I meet his gaze and I see his brows furrow.

"It's hard to meet someone with shared life experience." I say, and I feel so open. Too raw. Because it is, and I know he must feel the same. How could he not in a time not his? I see his mind racing not quite understanding my meaning but knowing it's aim at him. Panic rising in my throat I feel myself wanting to retreat. He continues to look at me eyes questioning but much too polite to pry. And I want to elaborate to tell him he's not as alone as he thinks but even though it had been years since I came back I find myself not ready to confront it. Not ready to let some else in. The fear of being judged for breaking a jewel that killed thousands, the fear of not being believed, and last the fear of letting go and moving on. I'm still not ready I decide as I look around waving the waitress over. As she walks towards us I can still feel his gaze on me. Feel the questions burning underneath. And I refuse to meet it. Not liking how raw I felt.

"Can we have the check?" She nods and turns to ring it up. Fiddling with my fingers I try to work up the courage to look him in the eyes.

"Ma'am?"

"Kagome." I blurt. Finally allowing my eyes to meet his. I see the confusion in his eyes. I clarify not wanting him to think he offended me.

"Please call me Kagome." I see him pause and he nods his head. And it's such a small thing to want but after years of being called everything else it still bothers me.

"Kagome are you alright?" He looks concern. Not understanding the sudden change in my demeanor and I can't help but feel guilty. Here I am already expecting his scorn when I know deep down this man didn't have a bad bone in his body. History already proved it. His soul, still so kind and pure reassures me of it. Maybe I should give him the chance. Rise up above my fear. The younger me would've. I give him a smile. Wanting to erase the darken expression off his face. I try to make things light again.

"I'm sorry, I was being too bold." I tell him. I hope he'll let it go. He leans back nodding.

"It's ok, it can be refreshing." He says.

"My offer still stands." I say not allowing myself to back out because despite the fear there is an overwhelming need for someone else to know. For someone else to understand me in ways not even my own family did. He nods and lets out a shy smile.

"I'd like that. It'd be nice to have a friend here." And despite his slight hesitance I could feel he means it. He's probably just as lonely as I am if not more so. I still have my family. The waitress comes back with the check before thanking us and taking her leaving. Steve grabs the check before I can see the bill giving me a smile when I pout. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a few bills placing them on the table. I find myself wondering if he owns a debit card.

"Thank you." He looks up waving me off and I smile at the awkward blush staining his cheeks. Maybe he really is oblivious to the effect he has on women. Frowning I wonder if it's another side effect of the super serum. Like how the stronger demons in the past were inhumanely beautiful. Angelic even but could kill you in a second. Or… it could be the legacy of his name. The thought made me uncomfortable.

We both stand up at the same time. Grabbing our things, we head to the door hearing a thank you as we leave the bakery. Once we're outside I find myself a little surprise by how dark it is. I wonder how long we were inside. Turning to him I find him shuffling his feet. Gaze avoiding mines. I try to keep the smile off my lips. He's definitely a shy one. A stark contrast to Inuyasha.

"Oh, your jacket." I say, and he nods looking a bit embarrass.

"You can come home with me and get it." As the words leave my lips I feel my face growing hot at the implications. Flushing even more as a man walks by coughing as he eyes Steve and me.

"I mean if you want you can walk with me, so I can return it to you." I turn to Steve, he's staring intently at his shoes and I feel my head tilt at the slight flush rising up his neck. He nods not yet meeting my eyes. Not wanting to embarrass him more I start walking. Relaxing once I see Steve following beside me.

As we walk we fall into a comfortable silence. His aura is calm and steady very reassuring. I find myself letting go of any doubts not wanting to ruin the tranquility. As we get closer to my apartment I rummage through my backpack internally debating if I should let him in. Thinking of his earlier embarrassment and the timeframe he came from I decide not to. I didn't want to overwhelm the poor guy. Coming to my apartment we stop in front of my steps. Glancing at him I notice how stiff he is. I tell him I'll be back with his jacket before entering my apartment. Once I'm in, I head straight for the jacket grabbing it and head back to Steve. Opening the door, I see him look up from where he is perch against the wall. His expression is a bit cloudy and I wonder what he was thinking about. Smiling I hold out the jacket to him and he grabs it with gentle care. I stand there and watch as he puts it on. Admiring how well it fits him. After he finishes he thanks me. Smiling I joke on how tempting it was to keep. It's really warm I say. He nods agreeing before we become silent once more. My earlier boldness gone, I wonder what next. He reaches for his back pocket and takes out a small notebook and pen. As he opens it I see a list of numbers. Cocking my head to the side I wait with bait breath. I feel a bit like a teenage girl getting asked out by a boy for the first time. Although this is completely different. While I did feel nervous there is also excitement bubbling underneath. I find myself liking the thrill of going out of my comfort zone. Excited at the possibility of gaining a new friend. For the first time in a while I feel hopeful. And it all came from the sight of a miniature notepad. He glances up a shy blush on his face and I find it endearing that such a handsome man with many fans can remain so humble.

"I left my phone at home, but you can write your number in here." He lifts the notepad up and I nod grabbing it. Asking for the pen in his hand. As I put down the numbers I make a vow to myself to try. I owe it to myself to move on. My friends would've wanted it. Inuyasha himself made sure I had the chance to do so. Putting the last number down I feel my heart clench with a number of emotions. Looking up I give it back to him smiling. He pauses before putting it back in his pant pocket.

"Goodnight Kagome." I nod and echo the sentiment before watching him turn to leave. This time he turns back to me raising his hand up in a wave before disappearing. Turning I enter the apartment. Leaning on my front door I sigh putting a hand against my heart. I tried I tell myself. No matter what happens from now I applaud myself for taking the first step. Dropping my backpack by the door I glance at the table. Scowling as I see my wallet sitting in the middle. Walking towards it I grab it and put it in my backpack for tomorrow.

As I get ready for bed towel drying my hair and adorning my pajamas I hear a ding coming from my phone. Glancing over I stare the feeling of anticipation building in my chest before walking over. Grabbing my cell phone and opening the message I feel my heart skip a beat as I read the text.

'To new friendships – Steve' Smiling I sit on the edge of the bed heart ready for a new tomorrow.

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It's always nice and fun to hear your feedback. I'm sorry this took so long. School got pretty intense. My sister in law makes amazing peach cobbler so she was my inspiration. I hope ya'll like the interaction. There will be more in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or anything from the Marvel Universe.**

"Excuse me." I mutter. Weaving my way through the crowded streets. Glancing at my watch I increase my pace. Mentally berating myself for being late. Hopefully he won't mind too much. I start a small jog as I see the bakery coming up. Eyes scanning the street for a head of blonde hair. I frown when I can't find the right shade of blonde. As I come up to the front of the bakery I move to where I won't block the street. Nerves building up I start to worry I've been stood up. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I whirl around. Mouth open and ready to yell at the person who grab me. Only to come face to face with Steve in Cognito. He's wearing a black cap and sun glasses. Dress in his signature brown jacket, dark blue jeans and a light blue V-neck that would've compliment his pretty blue eyes. Mouth snapping shut I give him a once over. Deciding not to question his choice of attire. I look to where his eyes would be. Smiling I wave and whisper out a breathless hi. He smiles and returns the sentiment. His hand reaches up and removes his glasses. And I feel myself relaxing. Glad I wouldn't be spending the night talking to his sun glasses.

"You look nice!" I compliment. He bows his head, a shy smile appearing on his lips.

"So do you." He comments shyly. I smile at his awkwardness. Making sure to thank him before changing topics.

"I hope your hungry." I say. He looks up and nods.

"You told me to come hungry." Amusement peaks through his gaze along with curiosity. I beam at his reply, glad he followed my advice.

"Good! Let's go!" I grab his elbow, missing the look of surprise that crosses his face. Too excited of the thought of food. As we weave through the crowd and break through to a clearer area I let go.

"Sorry." I mumble sheepishly. He waves me off with a polite smile.

"So, there's this awesome taco truck by the park. I thought we could grab a bite before we hit the good stuff." He nods and then tilts his head in question.

"Nope, not telling you. It's a surprise," I make a zipping motion in front of my mouth. He smiles before following beside me.

"Any hints?" He asks. Shaking my head in amusement I tell him no. Thankfully the sun is about to set. So hopefully we won't have any awkward run ins with anyone who may recognize Steve. He hasn't told me his real identity since we met a week ago. And I would like for him to be able to tell me on his own terms.

After I gave him my number, things were stale. No progress was being made and the possibility of a friendship was slipping away. Growing frustrated by the lack of development I decided to make the first move. I offered to show him a couple of cool spots that I knew. Waiting for a response never felt so agonizing. I was scared he rethought us being friends. Worried I had been ghosted. It wasn't until hours later, when I was getting ready for bed that he responded. He apologized for being late and reasoned he was busy body guarding an important client. Receiving another text, I quickly opened it and I couldn't restrain smile that adorned my lips. He agreed. So, after setting a date and time I spent days wondering where to take him. Where do you take a man who's been asleep for 70 years?

"So how's your week been?" He asks. Turning to him, I answer.

"Good, I'm getting ready for open house next week." His brows furrow and before he can ask I explain.

"It's so the parent's can see the progress of their kids and know what they're doing in school. It's also so my kids can show off their work to their parents." I smile, at the thought of my kids excited faces when I mentioned open house this morning in class. Feelings his gaze on me I turn to him, he's smiling, and I tilt my head in question.

"You refer to them as your kids." I nod.

"They are, maybe not by blood but I adore every one of them. Even when they're being little a-holes." I hear Steve chuckle and I find myself smiling even wider. Liking the sound.

"That's great that you care so much about them." I lower my head at his words. Blushing at the approval that seeps through his tone.

"How are things going for you?" I ask instead. His face becomes somber and I feel bad for bringing it up.

"I'm still adjusting." He says, and I nod not wanting to press. I continue to walk, intending to give him space only for him to break it.

"Thank you for tonight." Turning to him, I meet his gaze. I feel myself swallow a bit too hard at the intensity. Throat dry, I can only nod.

We continue to walk, and I lightly tap his arm. Gaining his attention, I point to the taco truck up ahead.

"There." He nods, and we speed up our pace. There's a small line and I tell him it's usually longer and how we luck out. As we look at the menu, I see a couple across the street stop and point to Steve. I feel myself panic and I reach out to grab Steve's arm. Tugging him so he's directly behind the two men standing in front of us. Out of sight from the couple. Seeing Steve looking at me I point towards the menu. Showing him my favorites and what I want to try. He takes the bait and doesn't question me further. Sighing in relief, we both slowly move to the front of the line. Once it's our turn, we both order. As he reaches for his wallet I put my hand on his arm. Stopping him. He glances at me and I shake my head. Hand already giving the man my card.

"I got this one." I tell him and before he can protest I remind him that I owe him. He submits, the man already running my card. Once we get our food, we sit down on one the tables under the tree. The taco truck is by a park and there's a few benches and tables decorating the field. The leaves rustle in tune with the wind and I find myself relaxing. My energy humming in tune with the nature. The weather is beautiful, and we sit in silence, watching the sunset. Our silence is comfortable, both of us content to sit and enjoy the peaceful evening. I turn as I hear a yell and I see a dad and his son holding hands and spinning around. The pair have huge smiles on and I find myself joining in. I turn towards Steve and I see he's watching the pair also. Pausing, I take the chance to study him. He looks relax. A small smile gracing his lip. It makes him look more approachable. More handsome. But even though he looks content, his eyes seem weary. Like he's seen too much. His eyes catch mines, startling me.

"Looks like fun." I blurt out. Mentally I scold myself. Last thing I want is for him to think I'm checking him out. Thankfully, he remains oblivious. He instead stares at the pair as he answers.

"People in this time seem disconnected with life. Too engross with technology." He turns to me, eyes far off. "It's nice to see people out enjoying life and making memories. Tomorrows never guarantee." He trails off. I nod my head agreeing.

"I used to be like that." I admit. It seems like another lifetime ago.

"What changed?" Glancing up, I see curiosity peaking through.

"When I turned fifteen, my world shifted… I met new friends and my priorities changed." Turning my gaze towards the field I stare at the scenery. I replace the picture with the one from the past.

"No longer was I all about boys and gossip. Instead I got the chance to travel." I smile, meeting his gaze. He is leaning forward. His body language showing his interest. I wonder if I should continue.

"Where are you from?" He questions. "If you don't mind me asking?" He quickly adds. His polite nature kicking in. Waving him off I answer. Glad he's showing interest.

"No, not at all. I'm from Tokyo, Japan." He nods, a glint in his eye. It passes far to quick for me to decipher.

"So, you're from the city?" He prods. His brows furrow in confusion when I shake my head.

"My family owns a shrine, so I guess you can say I was in the outskirts of the city. I grew up in a more traditional setting." He nods his head understanding.

"Any siblings?" He asks.

"I have a little brat name Souta." He smiles, mirroring mines.

"He's a good boy, well man." I shrug my shoulders at my slip. He brushes it aside, not paying it any mind.

"They grow up fast huh." Nodding I blurt my next question without thinking.

"What about you?" He pauses, eyes far off. My back is so stiff I force myself to relax.

"No siblings." He provides. I nod. Looking around as the lights decorating the park turns on. We're both finish with our food. I stand up and begin grabbing our trash. Brushing Steve's hand away with a smile as he tries to help. Walking to the nearby trash can I throw it away. Turning around, I see Steve standing besides me.

"So, how was it?" He smiles, patting his stomach.

"It was good." Frowning I glare at him.

"Just good?" He smiles and nods.

"It's nice, the atmosphere is very calming. I wouldn't mind coming again" His expression is honest. Making me feel content with his answer.

"Well, I hope your not too full." He looks curious and before he asks I repeat the zipping motion.

"Not telling." I motion for him to follow and we make our way towards spot number two.

"What do you like to do on your free time?" I ask. Curious if there is anything I could use for next time.

He ponders for a moment before answering.

"Honestly, I don't have much free time. But I guess run and spar." Eyeing him, I let him catch my gaze.

"We should spar some time." It had been awhile since I had a spar with someone. I know my reflexes were getting a bit rusty and the thought of all my training going to waste made me uncomfortable. He looks a bit hesitant and this time I press.

"I won't be easy." I say. Not liking the feeling of being undermine. He shakes his head.

"Sparing is hard for me because I can't pull my punches very well." He tries to assure me, but it does the opposite.

"I never asked you to pull your punches." I say. And I have to remind myself not to get defensive. He had every reason to be wary. With no way of knowing my miko would protect me from his strength.

"You don't have to, just putting it out there." I say, trying to lessen the tension in his shoulders and it does. Grabbing his arm, I guide him to our next place. He looks at the sign in front and then looks at me. Nodding my head, we head inside. Taking our spot in line I explain the menu.

"So, this place is known for its doughnut sandwiches. You choose your preferred doughnut and pick your favorite ice cream. Then they make a sandwich out of it." His eyes are wide as he takes in the menu and I feel myself inflate at his awe. Mentally patting myself on the back I explain the other items. I watch as his eyes greedily take things in. Who would've guess Captain America has a sweet tooth.

When we get to the front he orders a strawberry cream doughnut with gummy worms on top and vanilla ice cream. I go for the raspberry sorbet. Before I can pay he pulls out a twenty and places it on the counter. "I got this one." He winks at me and I quickly divert my gaze. Feeling my face growing warm. I thank him and congratulate myself on sounding normal. As we get our dessert I gently elbow him. Nodding my head towards the door.

As we walk outside I tell him we have one more destination for the night. Walking, we eat our dessert in silence. Steve looks like he's loving his doughnut sandwich and my sorbet is amazing as always. I cut through the field, Steve following beside me. We make our way to my secret spot. Breaking through the trees and sitting on top of a small hill we're greeted by a big screen. I turn to Steve and motion for him to sit.

"It's a drive-in theater." I explain. He nods and turns to me. Tone slightly cynical.

"Aren't we supposed to have a car and you know pay." Biting my lip, I try to keep my giggles at bay. I meet his gaze.

"VIP." I supply. And he shakes his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"What movie are we watching?" I answer, not missing a beat.

'Lion King." He squints his eyes and I can tell he doesn't know what it is.

"It's a classic." I say. "Plus, its family night." I add. He nods, and I can tell he's hiding his confusion. There were other options but what ninety-year-old can go without watching Lion King. It's absurd. I tell him we're a bit early. He doesn't seem to mind, too engross with his dessert. As he's finishing his last bite, he turns to me. After giving him my attention, he speaks.

"You said you grew up on a shrine." At my nod he continues.

"Any tales you care to share?" Pausing I immediately think of one. I shift my gaze to his, gauging his expression. I can tell him Inuyasha's and Kikyo's tale. Introduce him slowly and test the waters.

"I have one, it doesn't have a happy ending though." His brows furrow.

"It's ok, not all stories have happy endings." I pause, searching his face but his eyes are glue to the ground. My heart aches for him, and I swallow the words that want to burst through. Instead I begin the tale.

"There once was a priestess named Kikyo. She was loved and revered throughout her village. It was said, she had the power to slay demons." I feel Steve's gaze on me, but I ignore it. Feeling myself drown in a story that paved an intricate path to my own involvement.

"Her power was known throughout the surrounding villages. It was because of her strength and purity that she was entrusted with a sacred artifact. The Shikon no Tama. A jewel able to grant your deepest desire and increase your strength tenfold." Steve tenses beside me, mind whirling with questions. Connecting dots that didn't fit.

"Kikyo accepted the burden. She protected the jewel without fail, never faltering until one day she came across a hanyou. Half dog demon and half human. Never too be accepted in either world, he was lonely. His name was Inuyasha. He had sought the jewel and intended to use it to become a full demon. No matter how many times he tried to steal the jewel Kikyo found she couldn't slay him. She would always end their fights with a nonlethal blow. One day, instead of trying to steal the jewel Inuyasha confronted her. He wanted to know why she didn't kill him. It was the start of a tragic love affair. At the time Kikyo had been taking care of a wounded bandit named Onigumo. His body was gravely burned and left to die by the bandit he betrayed. Kikyo found him and took pity on him. Nursing him she unknowingly sealed her fate. Onigumo was a deceitful man filled with deep hatred. He developed an obsession with Kikyo. Knowing he could do nothing to claim her in his current state he made a deal with countless demons. Allowing them to devour his body in exchange for a new one. A more powerful one, which he could use to claim her. The new body resulted in Onigumo being reborn as a half demon named Naraku. Naraku's goal wasn't to obtain Kikyo, but the jewel she protected. He fatally wounded Kikyo disguised as Inuyasha. He then disguised himself as Kikyo and attacked Inuyasha. Planting the seed of doubt that grew into hatred. Inuyasha angry and confused went back to the village to retrieve the jewel but Naraku was already one step ahead. Still disguised as Kikyo he went to warn the villagers that Inuyasha was coming and to protect the jewel. They did, forcing Inuyasha to use force. Inuyasha succeeded in getting the jewel and ran away with it only to be stopped by Kikyo's arrow. Using the last of her strength, Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku, the Tree of Ages. Naraku miscalculated, he assumed Kikyo would use the jewel's power to heal herself. Instead she requested for the jewel to be burned with her body, so it can be taken to the afterlife with her. The jewel was gone from the world unfortunately taking Kikyo with it. And Inuyasha was pinned to the Goshinboku. Forced into an eternal sleep." My voice trails off in a whisper, reciting the last line of a story that is deeply ingrain within my soul. Slowly I look to Steve, his gaze is somber. Brows pull together and lips titling down.

"Any particular reason you picked that story?" His eyes are inquiring, and I take a moment to steady myself. Words on the tip of my tongue. Hanging off the edge. Begging to be said.

"The Goshinboku is located on my shrine. The story is said to take place on my land." His eyes light up. A look of surprise on his features. I feel myself wilt. Disappointed with my evasion.

"That's some nice folklore you got there." My stomach knots and my smile's a bit too tight."

"My grandfather loves telling it to our visitors. He even has small Shikon no Tama trinkets." I say. Trying no to let my mind wander. I feel myself yearning for Steve to ask the right questions. To see through my facade. But for him it's just a fairy tale.

The lights around us go dim as the screen lights up. The movie is starting. Shifting in a more comfortable position I push back any residual feelings brought up from the story. Instead allowing myself to enjoy the present. Appreciate the company of a friend. As the movie starts, I find myself watching Steve's reactions during my favorites scenes. Smiling when I see him let loose and enjoy himself. After a while I lose myself in the movie, singing along to my favorite parts. Not caring that Steve is watching me. Utter amusement clear in his eyes. As the credits show I stare at him, waiting for his opinion.

"Well?" I implore. Feeling giddy with anticipation. He smiles, nodding his head. The look of approval on his features.

"I can see why it's a classic." He says and laughs when I give a big whoop. I start to pick up our trash, his voice stopping me.

"Thank you." I glance to him, taken aback by the sincerity in his gaze. Shuffling my feet, I shrug.

"No problem." I respond. Not knowing what else to say.

"No, really. It's… been hard adjusting." He swallows hard, and I wait for him to continue.

"I was hesitant on taking you up on your offer." He looks at me his gaze full of something I couldn't make out.

"I'm glad I did." He finishes. Starring at him, I have to remind myself to breathe. Of all the times for words to fail me, why now.

"Thank you for taking a chance." I say. And I really mean it. I know I need this, maybe even more than he did. His gaze lingers on me and I wish I can read him. I feel my Miko rise under my skin, the temptation to read his aura. But I push it down. One day, just not today. He moves to stand and a big part of me wishes there's a destination four. But hopeful there will be a second meeting. Once he's up we retrace our steps. Heading back towards the street I turn towards him. I wait till he turns my way before speaking.

"So, what was your favorite part?" He tilts his head back, eyes going skyward.

"Mhmm… When he claims his throne." Frowning I ask why.

"He overcame his worst and rose above his fears. He did what was right even though it was easier to do nothing. He came out stronger" Pausing in step, I can't help but stare at him. He meets my gaze, eyes questioning.

"That's very profound." He shrugs his shoulders. And I find myself respecting him even more.

"What about you?" he asks. And I feel my cheeks growing warm.

"I like when they sing Hakuna Matata." My voice is sheepish, and I blush even harder when I hear his booming laugh.

"That was a good scene." He affirms, and I relax, thankful he wasn't judgmental. He gave this insightful answer and I said I like the scene where Simba learns to eat bugs and dive into a river.

Throwing the trash into a nearby trash can we stop under a light pole. The streets are clearing. The moon high in the sky. It was getting a bit late, a lot of the mom and pop stores already closing.

"I'll walk you home." Steve offers, and I nod, already knowing he won't take no for an answer. If I am honest, I don't want to say no. Tonight being the most fun I've had in a very long time. I didn't want the night to end. We fall into step, enjoying the calm that came with it being nightfall. The only sound being our footfalls and the wind playing with the leaves of the trees. A beautiful tune until it's broken by a chilling scream.

We pause in step. Our eyes meeting before we take off in a sprint towards the scream. Adrenaline is coursing through me. Blood rushing through my veins. I hear my heart pounding in sync with my footsteps. Hoping we make it in time. We turn around the corner in time for a second scream. Our pace increasing, I focus on Steve's back. His super serum giving him the advantage of speed. I reach the scene a few moments after him. Steve's already in action. Throwing a man towards the wall before raising his hand to block the punch aim at his face.

Tearing my gaze away from him. I search for the woman who screamed. I see her being drag into an alley by two men. Acting fast I make my way to them, my footsteps barley making a sound. It's the woman's gaze that gives me away. The first man comes at me knife in hand. He aims at my stomach and I quickly intercept it, putting pressure on the inside of his wrist. I turn it. Raising my other arm, I aim for his throat. Immediately he staggers back, hands rising to wrap around his throat. Not giving him time to recover I rush at him, ducking at his weak attempt at a grab. Moving behind him I hit the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Turning around towards the second man I see him holding the woman against his chest. Using her as a shield. Pausing in step, I glare as the man leers at me. Eyeing me up and down. I tense. Grabbing a button on my blouse I rip it out. Charging it with my energy before throwing it at his shoulder. The man doesn't dodge, and I smirk as it hits him. Throwing him back a couple feet. The women lurches forward and runs towards me. Her eyes frantic. I turn towards Steve. Wanting to make sure he's alright. He's finishing the last man off. And I watch in horror as one of the men on the ground pulls out a gun. He's aiming it at Steve. Before I can open my mouth to warn him Steve turns around and kicks it. Accidentally aiming it towards me as it goes off.

A loud bang pierces the night and I freeze, my heart screeching to a stop. Steve quickly turns towards me our eyes meeting. I can see the horror in his eyes and it takes me a moment to realize why. Hearing a thump behind me I whirl around. Staring in shock as the woman falls to her knees. Blood is trickling out of her mouth. A small red dot appears on her chest. The blood quickly spreading and staining her blouse crimson. Her gaze is on me. Eyes wide in terror. She slides down to the ground, and I hear her gasping. Her breathes coming out in shallow pants. Her hand rises to her chest attempting to put pressure on her wound. Trying to stop the bleeding to no avail. The blood keeps coming, the thin liquid seeping effortlessly through her fingers.

Coming out of my shock I rush to her. My hands frantically flutter above her wound. I avoid the eyes I feel peering into mines. The realization that her wound is fatal preventing me from doing so. My mind is racing, and I feel my hands rising. I can heal her, I think to myself. My hands go straight to her wound. Only to hesitate. My eyes meeting hers. They're pleading.

"I don't want to die. Please help." She begs.

My heart clenches. Time is running out. Staring at her, I know I can't ignore her. I didn't have it in me to do so. Quickly calling upon my Miko. I ignore the gasp that slips through her lips. Instead I feel myself drowning in a terrifying realization. Fear is bubbling up in my throat and I feel like I'm choking. By healing her, I've expose myself. There is no escaping this or what is to come. Steve saw her get hit. With his enhance vision he will know the wound is fatal.

I watch her eyes fall close. The purity calming her in a way words never could. I hear footsteps behind me and my hands begin to shake. Feeling Steve's energy getting closer. Instead of it soothing me it scares me. Focusing on the wound, I try my best to ignore him. The bullet had gone straight through. All I have to do it repair. The woman's breathing is no longer erratic, and I feel relief. Knowing she'll survive.

My eyes start tearing. Making my vision blur. I can feel the fear building in my stomach. Increasing so fast I feel like I'll burst. Steve knows. My thoughts are racing, and I feel dread clog my throat. Needing to distract myself, I watch as the muscles repair itself. The soft pink glow of my miko aiding it.

'Almost done,' I tell myself. 'Just a little more… There.' The lady had fallen asleep. Whether from the pain or the soothing effect of my miko. Slowly I sit back on the heels of my feet. My hands still place on top of where the wound had been. Stain red with blood. Testament of what I just did. Proof of what I'm capable of. Knowing Steve is behind me, I dare not move. I couldn't. The fear of rejection holding me in place.

"Kagome." I flinch at the sound of his voice. Not knowing what to expect.

Turning around, I face him. His expression a mixture of hurt and caution. I feel my heart sink. I can only imagine what I look like. Eyes wide, and hands soak with blood. I am a sight. His gaze shifts to the woman. Eyes focusing on where a fatal wound should be. I look away. No longer able to meet his gaze. Too afraid of his reaction. I hear rustling.

"Here." Snapping my gaze back to him. I see him holding his hand towards me. Feeling a sense of déjà vu as I stare at the jacket he's handing me.

"Give her your shirt and put this on. I have to call the police, but you can't be here when they come." I stare at him in shock. Having a hard time wrapping my head around his words.

"Kagome" he leans down. Eyes full with concern.

"Take it" He urges.

Seeing the worry in his gaze, I take the jacket. Trying my hardest not to get too much blood on it. I wipe my hands on my pants. Ignoring the blood staining them. I glance at Steve. He's turn away from me and I take it as a cue to change. The nightly chill causing the hairs on my arms to stand. Taking off my undershirt I use it to wipe the blood off. Trying to ignore the shaking of my hands. After wiping her off, I put my shirt over her head. Thankful it fit.

Sitting back, I put the leather jacket on. Taking comfort in the warmth that is Steve.

I stand up, and look to see Steve still turn away. Not failing to live up to the gentleman that he is.

"Done." I whisper. Hesitant to break the silence. He takes a moment before turning around. Catching my gaze. His expression is harden. Eyes distant. I feel myself trying not to crumble under his gaze.

"Will you be OK walking home alone?" He asks. Biting my lip, I nod. Nerves talking control of my voice.

"Go home Kagome." Nodding, I try to ignore the pressure in my chest. Feeling my world unraveling I turn and run. Too scared to look back. Too scared to stay and face him.

 **Surprise! Two chapters in one day. Yay! So, the last scene with the woman was written before chapter 3. It was driving me crazy because I really wanted to finish it. This chapter was fun to write so I hope ya'll like it. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure where Kagome should take Steve. He doesn't seem like he likes crowds and although Kagome is from the current timeline I can't imagine her being up to date on what's in.**

 **CallaRose4ever: Thanks for your review on chapter 4. It helped me figure out how I want them to cross over into the friend territory. :)**


End file.
